Help for New Writers
This is an article about creating characters and pages on the N.O.W. Here you will find tips and links for creating effective and balanced characters, as well as how to build a good page on the Wiki. If you need help with anything, please feel free to leave a message on one of the talk pages of any of our Staff members! Basics of Building Articles Spelling, Grammar and Punctuation. First and probably the most important asset of a clean, neat article is the spelling. You can type up your OC's page in word document, and then simply copy-paste it; in this way all of your spelling and grammar is checked already. As stated in the guidelines, we do expect that you use proper grammar and spelling, with as few errors as possible. Punctuation and paragraphs are vital. Do refrain from bullet-pointing your information. We do understand that English might not be your first language. If that is the case, feel free to ask another user (click to find people who can help you) to scan the article for you and make the changes. (Please note that some of the users listed are not as active; try determining who is active before leaving them a message). Links You can create as many pages as you want! If a clan you have created contains a few members that have pages here, make a clan page and write about their history, kekkei genkai and such. Weapons, pets... anything can have its own page. Refrain from writing half of the clan's story on your character's page. Instead, make a page specifically for the clan. Make links to Narutopedia and Wikipedia articles on villages, conflicts, historical events etc. Always Save Your Articles In Your Computer There are still some people who tend to think it is an amusing activity to destroy and mess around with people's articles. This is why it is a good idea to copy-paste your articles into Word Document and save them in your computer, in case you become a 'victim' of Wikia vandalism. It is possible for the administrators to 'rollback' the vandalism and bring back the original article, but it's quite a hassle and can take a while; it is much easier to just copy-paste and change the headings than to wait for us to correct it.That's our job of course, but if you want to keep on the safe side, back-up is the answer. Building a character Basic things you need to know First of all, make sure you know constitutes as a Naruto OC Mary Sue. These are against guidelines and will get a lot of criticism, with possible deletion if you do not adjust it. The N.O.W is not a place for 'god-modding'. Secondly, do your research. The Narutopedia is a great source of information. You want to use a Tailed Beast? Make sure your plot is believable. Your OC has an already-existent bloodline? Research it and make sure there are no errors. Be extra careful with how much you bend the canon, because original characters who are more closely tied to AU's (alternate universes) rather than the canon universe will be taken off of the wiki. Thirdly, ensure that you are careful while making up relationships. OOC (out of character) acting of Canons is also forbidden on the N.O.W. and will receive negative feedback. Links Character Creation Tips: *Balanced Naruto OC Tutorial (dA) *The Creation of an Anime OC (LJ) Article Templates and generators: *Infobox Instructions *empty OC Article Template *Status Generator (spiderweb) N.O.W. Guide (Everything You Could Possibly Need) *How To Create A Page For Your OC (UPDATED!) *Infobox Instructions *empty OC Article Template *Icons *Fixes for Coding Errors *Staff *Guidelines *The Mary Sue *The Naruto Originals Wiki Dictionary Category:Stuff for Writers